


When darkness comes

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, hhghghhhh f Wind, i sweart the hell it gets happy, me @ fire and kiwi in later chapters suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: He sat in the darkness, how long has he been there?He didn't know, but where his gem once was stings.





	1. It swarms around its host

He sat at the tree, staring into the sky, they retreated, everything hurt, his gem burned.

"Ugh... Hm?"

He looked down from the tree, eye's locking with the red clothed cookie holding a mirror, he jumped down from the tree, pulling out his bow, glaring sharply.

"What?"

She didn't speak, simply drew closer to him, he backed up, and drew his bow, pointing it at her. She smiled softly, as the taller of the two appeared behind her.

"Wh- G̸̡̦̣̞͕̮̳͓̭̣̈́̊̍̀͗͆̽̈́͛͝A̷̞̪̪̭͔͇̓̌̎̄̎̐̃͂̚Ḩ̷̢̰̩̖̳̦͙̹̮͚̩͇̹̔̇̾̂̑͗̆̕"

A sudden sharp pain pierced through his body, he could feel a warm liquid dripping down his head, as the hand shot up from the ground, and grabbed him tightly.

"shit- ş̶̰̳̥͔̞̭͈̦͖̪̱̙͆h̵̨͕͇̅͒̓͛̔̉͋̒͆̊̏͠ì̶̡̢̻̮͈̝̞͙̫͈̰̳̲̲͛͂̉̎͂̋̽̈͠͠t̴̗͍͚͍̗̟̉̋̔̅̈́͛̿ͅ-"

He was thrown roughly onto the ground, the enchantress slamming her foot onto his chest, keeping him down.

And it was dark, his father sat in front of him, he looked tired.

"f̷̨̝̮̘̙̎͒̀̎́͊̑͝a̴̧̲̼̹̟͇̽́̓̽̏̿́̈́̄̽͠͠t̵̨̯̤͇̞̙̆̽́h̵̛̥͔̳͂͐̃́̃̌͋̇̉̌͘͠͝͠ȩ̸̛͓̘̳̫̭̙͉͌͐͌̈́̿͑̈́̅͘̕͠͠ͅr̸̢̢̞̠͙̰̤͓̣͙̯͇̣̠̅̐̀ ̷̺͚̲̟͈̌̅̾̓̎̋̾̿̚͘͜ͅw̷̡̗͖͎̱̹̮̩̫͎̯̭̰̿̎̄͗͛͊ͅḩ̸͓̠̰͈͉͙̂̓̒́̄̇̈́͂͘a̵̠̺̮̣̖͈͕͓͕̣̩̭͑̈́̎̋̂̄͝ţ̴̹̻̣̙̟̱̳͑̄̓̿̿̌̒̍͆̏̾͛͋̕ͅ'̶̧̨̤̭̘̩̝̱̜̱̟̖̈́͂͗̇̉̆̀̎̌̐̿s̸̬̦̥̹̀́͂̓̄̈́̐̏̑̚̕̚͠͝ ̷̝̞̯͚̳̺̣̜̹̘̦͈̥͘͜g̵̯̬̤͕͖̠̖̑̉̏̅̊õ̵͙̪̐̐̔͐̾͐̚͠į̴̢͓͋̎̽ṋ̴̢̜̪͚̹̮̻̗͖͈̞̰́̾̔̎̄̊̊̓̚g̶̢̪̦͔͖͈͎̬̹͇͖̈̀̌͋̌͜͝ ̵̢̡̧̳̪̣̹̳̱̖͔͇̪͖̘͋͛̓͗̅̏̀̆̏́̐̈́̄o̶̩̖̟̭̠̠̘̦̻͉̩̫̪͗̈́͊̒̕̕͝n̷̡̡̛̘̖͇̲̳̣̺̟̘͓̓̄͌̀?̵̧̡̧̛̛̝͇̹̞̠̞͇̠̎̀̇́̐̍̕ Why aren't you helping me?"

His father opened his eye's and gently hugged his son, singing softly.

"I can not help you, my son, I must apologize,"

"P̵̢̲͍͉͉̝̖͇̘̤͇̘̮̠͆̀̏́́͝ĺ̵̬̅̄̅̓̆̌̕͝e̷̡̩͉̜͇̙̱̹͗̐̋â̷̢̟̥̝͙͓͍̎̌͋̊̇͐̀̃̅̎s̵̛̪̯̤̞̫̹̿̈́̓̎́̾̀͊͒́͘͘͘͝ͅę̷̛͚̻̩̲̗͚̤̲̉͜ ̷̛̛̹̲̀̌́͛͛̈̀̀̌͝͝͠h̷̛̳̰̞̜̖̻͔̽́͋͛̊̃̓͝e̴͍̘̳̓̎͌͌̈́͝ḻ̴͇̹̲̱̰͚̯̘͖̙̠̘͈̀̈́͊̎͝ͅp̵͕̠͙̤̳̯͂̾̊̊̂̔̔͆́͒̌̀ ̷̡̠̜̭͕͈͆͆m̷͚̫̄͒͌̆̊̕e̶̢̛͙̲͍͆̄̀̓̊͑͊͛̈́̌̊͛̐̂-̵̮̩̝̲̹͖̤͈̓ Father please help I don't want to die-"

"It is okay my son, you will not die,"

He snapped back into reality with the burning pain in his gem growing into an unbearable pain, he was tearing up.

He let out a small scream as the gem was pulled out, and he fell onto the ground, he was back with his father.

"J̸̨̧̺̗̰̤̙̟͐͛͋̉̔͊̈́̅̓̈́̀̚̚͝͝ͅe̶̡̧̩͈͍̯͓̪̽̈́͂̄̽̅̌̇͠l̸͚̱̻̻̝̥͍̓̌̃́̒̐̀̈̄̑̎̓̀̇͠ĺ̷̡̨̨̧͇̦̬͓͍͍̥͉̹̳̟͌̈͠ÿ̴͓̭́̋ ̵̢͎̺͔̰̹̗̾̇̉̉́͗̅̋Į̸̛̼̘̼͉̣͓̜̰̝̱̲͊̈́̔͑͌̆̓͛̓̋͠'̷̖̜̰̱̟̇̊̒͌̅̅̋͗̄̌͑͌m̸̥̏̎̀ ̴̖̝̝̪̗̦̺̞̙̗̙̝̀̋̈́̋͝s̴̙̃͂̃̈̈́͊̕̚o̴̘̙̼͒̎͋͜͝ ̶̛͔̹̦̮̝̲̝̌̉͛̂̊̌̕ș̴̞̹̮͔̫̝̟̩̺̟̤̆̈̈́̏̈́̕͘o̷̠͛̀̎̃̔̈́͑͝r̵̳̪͙̩̥͙̗̅̎͆̐̓̓̂͆̌͒̒̌̽͝ṟ̷̡̺̞̻̞̼͓̘̺̝̒͐͋͋̐̐ÿ̸̫̜̩̖́ ̸̮̤͕̮͎͍̩̪̝̙̮̜̝͉͕̽̆̀͒̏F̶̨͖̻̜̻̻̼̣̠̩͙͐̌͛̈́̽a̵̲̹̪͈͓̿̅͆t̵̨̖̳̥̙̺͖̪͛̇͜h̷̛̻̣͚͍̲̼͉̲̩͉̭͖̼̐́̈́̈́̀͠͝ͅͅe̶̯͖͇̜̺̊̆͆̐̄̌̄̌̈́̀̆͘̕͠r̴̻͈̱͇̦̭͙̙̻̗͋̀̈́̀̆̊͌̾͛͠ ̴̢̡̡̟̼͙̯̪̝̆̑̇̎̀̚͝͝I̸̡̬̹̘͙̹̦̤̣̲̮̜͐̔̓̽̚ ̸̦̗̩̟͓̦̙̠̲͉͚̈̋̑̈͝ͅj̸̭̳̖̭̹͌̌͌̌̀͂̾̌͘ͅu̷̡̜̩̻͓͖̘͍̱͉̜͒̂̓̌͛̀̇̉̽͝s̶͍̮̙͖͔̣̗̬̬̗̹̞̗̬̣̆̓̈́͘ť̷̢̛̻̩̩̤̪͍̤͉͎͕̠͉̄͋̒̌̉̕ͅ-̶̧̡̢̝̠͉̬̜̗̻̟̘̠͉͌̐͑̈͋͌͒͒͗̂͠ͅ"

"It's okay son, you didn't fail, you aren't invincible,"

Everything went dark.

He opened his eye's, what just happened? Everything was dark, aside from the ball of light, he couldn't move, but could somehow see through it.

"What the-"

Someone was looking through his memories, who was doing that? what was going on?

"Father... Kiwi? S... Fire?"


	2. It takes over its host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was him, but not him.
> 
> The only good thing about meeting him was the smells he brought, even if it brought him dread.

He stared at the ball of the light, as it slowly flickered out, and he was left in the darkness, but he could see everything, this is wrong, he shouldn't be able to see anything.

"Is anyone there?"

No response, of course not, he never did get a response, he sighed softly, for the fourth time, or fifth, he wasn't keeping track at this point.

"No shit me, you're alone... damnit..."

He curled into a ball, unaware of the presence behind him, at least until it ran a hand up his back, and chuckled.

"HOLY FUCK-"

He scrambled away, and turned around, he knew who was in front of him apun making eye contact with him.

"H̵̡̒̒ė̵͔͌ļ̷̰̖̺͌̓l̵̻͋͌̅̀ọ̷͉̰̓̃ͅ ̸͈̗̍̏̇t̷̞̱̺̯͐̓h̸͇̗͖̙̉̊͑͘e̶̲̅̂͆r̸̰͒͜ė̴͎̿̆͝"

He stared in shock, as the one standing in front of him bent down, cupping his face, grinning evily.

"S̴̜͑͆͑͝o̷̳͕̹͍͒͐̇̕ ̸̛̲͗͘ẗ̴̢̞̱̀ḥ̴̣͉͒̓̌a̴̳̓̊t̶̢̹̰͓̓̐̄'̸̟̪͈͍͑̃̇s̴̨̗̓̆ ̵̳̳̖͛̊̓w̷͙͖͎̔h̶͔͖̬̚͠a̸̩̜̻͐͑̓͘t̸̩͉͓͘͜ ̴͉͋͋́͛y̴̳͙̲͙̆̿o̶̯̻̭͑̿ù̵̮ ̶̺̺͋l̵̠̪̬̔͑̋o̴͇̙̰̗̓̋̆̂ô̵͔͓̜k̵̩͍̒̏̉͗͜ ̸̢̜̜̪͆͊́̽l̵̢̗̻̆̊͝i̷̧͓͕̹̍͝k̷̠͊̋̏e̷̖̦̒̓͗̉~̷̖͂"

He smelled like- Oh jelly why did he smell like him?

"Į̸͚̣̺́͠ ̵̠̐̓s̴̺͔̻̼̀͌͠ë̶̮̼̹̭́e̷͓̾̋̄ ̸̡̝̜̻̊̕a̴̱̹͈͕̋̄͘s̶̯̉̽̾ ̵̧̨̠̾͜ť̶̺̳̊̈̕o̵̳͓̿͒͐̒o̵̟̎̿ ̸͙̇̓w̵͓̘͚͆̂h̴̙͍͑̓͐́ÿ̸̡͈̰͈́̅ ̴̨̯̿ṫ̴͍͍͊͜͝h̴̹͌̓ŏ̶̫̦̳s̵̼͓͇̻̔̀́̚è̶͉̹̋́ ̵̬̹̜͗̀́͒ͅt̵͎̭͎̂̌̊͝w̶̢̡̺͐̚ͅõ̴͈̽̌͘ ̶̢͔͍͋͒͐̚ḷ̶̻͆͋̓i̶͎̥͂͐k̴̯̂̀̿ẻ̴͕̣́̿͊ ̸̠̏̆͌ỳ̴̘̮̺̗́̏o̷̟̬͂u̵͚͎̾̏͘ ̷̨̬̿s̸̢̯͈̉̚o̸̙͉̕ ̷̗̓̆ḿ̷͍̋u̸̘͈̙̓c̵̦̥̎̅̐̈h̶͍͈̓͜~̸̣̯͓̔̀̉͝ ̷͇̣͌̌E̸̗͒̉š̴̛̝̮̼̈͐p̸̡̫͎̥̔e̵̡̞͈̺͝c̴͉̉ị̴̐̿͂͐͜ͅȃ̷̪̓̃l̵̻͙̟͑̈́͜l̴̬͓̺͉͐͑͑͗ÿ̴̱͚̻́͛͊ ̷̛̰̳̳̍͜K̵̰̫̲͛̀͛̇ỉ̷͚͉͒ẃ̶͈̘̩̃̇ͅį̷͙̗̝̑̽̈́"

He also caught some of-

"What- what did you do to him-"

Another ball of light showed up next to the two, as he just laughed.

"Y̶͔̙̝̎͗ỏ̶͓͠u̵̢͑̉'̷̠̘̂͂l̶̪͎̐l̸̡̝̟͌͆͂̏ͅ ̸̫̲̻̺̽ṣ̸̡̪̥̀ẽ̷̲̓̕ę̵̛̾̆̈́~̸̳̘̞͂̊̌͛"

He was gone, leaving him alone in the darkness, he stared at the ball of light, it was showing was he saw.

"Kiwi..."

The tears started to run down his face, jelly no, he couldn't be hurt.

"Jelly I'm so sorry, I tried to come back home..."


	3. It shows no mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not him only seems to care about it.
> 
> He can't help but cry, and hope that care went along for the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhghhhhh I'm sorry Kiwi

He watched him go around, mostly just harassing some of those cat creatures, specifically one of them, the runt. It was one of the few moments that didn't leave him feeling crumbled in despair. Especially when the runt started to nuzzle him, it was far too small to attach to him, and the others didn't seem to care, they were to busy draining a bear.

"Ď̷̝̬̲̓̊͋̊̓ơ̵̳͈͉͗́n̴͓̈͌̅'̸̧̖̻͕̭͝ţ̶͈̰̣̞̤̩̇͛͘ ̴̛̪͇͑m̴̟͚̟̟͔̻͎̀̓i̶̢̹̱͓̇̐̊ṇ̴̡͓̙̠̟̀̾͜d̷̨̛̯͈̯̟͚̈́̑̐́̋͘ ̷̟̒̿͘m̸̲̽̓͠ė̶̯͚͐̓,̴̞̯̮͑ ̶͕̻̇ĵ̷̬̿͗̅̅͆̃ȕ̵̝̱̝͠ͅş̸̨͔̣͔͓͎̌͊͑̅̑͌̀ţ̶͕̠͓̄̄͜ ̷̧͍͓͑͒͂̉͜l̶͈͕̫̔́́́͠e̶̦̪͒̌͘ą̴̖͓̹̪͉̀͐̿́ͅv̸̫̞͙̀̋̌͂̉͘i̴̛͚̭̘͑̇͒͆̓͘͜n̸̛͖̯̞͚̾̊g̷͇̱̑̚ ̸̻̩̓̈̇̉̌̕̚h̷̡̺̯͕͂̄́̎̍͆͝ì̷̹͙̰͙͖͙m̸̧̜̭̻̺̳͈̾̏́͠ ̸͍̜̲̳͎̼̝͒͑̈́̈͛͝h̷̘̯͎̋͂̒͒̕̚͝é̷̡͈̯̆͌̒̎̒̚r̷͎͚̓̓̽ȩ̵̗̠̉͊͊͌͘~̸̛̣̝̭̮̱͒̏̽̋̕̚"

He jumped, as the cature was placed down before he was gone once again, he let out a small sigh, and continued to stare, eye's widening.

"Oh no,"

He stared at Kiwi through his eye's, he wasn't paying attention to the one approaching behind him, Wind didn't have the energy to cry, but he knew he would soon.

"H̷̪̟́̾͝ẹ̷͎̱̿̕l̸͙̟̙̉́̂̅̎̏̅͜͜ļ̷̛͙͇̭̲̱̒̽̋̑̚ơ̸͓̭̙̒͋̈ ̴̪̥̮̙̣̗͆̏̔̆̈́͒t̸̡̼͛̇͠h̴̪͍̙͍̰͔̚͜é̵̖̖̲̘̫͂̎͊̚r̵̜̲̙̝̫͉̱̒̇e̶̡̪̺͔̙͖͆̒͋͌~̸̧͙̗͋̓̔͒͒̐͑"

"No- nonono- Jelly no please don't-"

But he couldn't do anything but look away, and start sobbing, the cature placed a paw on his leg, as he cupped his hands over his ears.

"Jelly Kiwi I'm so sorry..."


	4. It infestes their mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels like he's going to cave. 
> 
> But he can't put those so young into danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Fire was also in danger

He couldn't watch anymore, the darkness was far more appealing, the cature was trying to curl up on his lap, but he just gently moved him off.

"..."

"Windy?"

His head almost snapped from the darkness to the ball of light, but he wasn't about to do that. He just listened to Fire, how didn't he know?

"H̵͎̭͛̈͋̈̅m̷̖̘͇̱̅͊̈͆?̴̢̛̤͇̦̪ͅ"

"Damnit... Fire get out of there-"

"Uh- Win- what the hell,"

"Fire- ugh, fuck it,"

He scurried over to the light and watched him stare at Fire, with, assumingly, an evil grin. Fire stared at him for a few seconds, before starting to back up, staring in shock.

"Shit-"

He started to approach Fire quickly, giggling evilly, Wind stopped looking, just hoping it wouldn't happen again, jelly he hoped he wouldn't do that to another person.

"Jelly Fire, I'm so sorry,"

The sudden feeling of pain tore through him, Fire must have attacked him.

"G- GET AWAY FROM ME-"

"D̸̗̱̈̈́͘ǎ̴̧̼̂͑͐̑̃m̸̰̼̍̅͆͋͋͝n̷͙̭̪̣̗̊̈́̎̿̒̍i̴͔̝̘͔͉̒̓t̸̤̫̩̖͕̿̚,̷͓͙̙͍̞̩̓̅̂́ ̷̼̣͉͕͔̅̑͝y̶̮̔͜͜ợ̴̳͇̬̜̙̂̈̂ų̶̪̐̿̈ ̸̘̙͈͒̏̌͗́̎ĺ̵̫͚͜ī̷̡̡̛̼̓͘ͅͅt̸̺͍͛̆̀͝ț̸̯͖̥͎͍̾͋l̷̡̨̛̗͖͋̚è̵̼͖̀͠͝͝ ̸̨̞̺͎̼͈̀͋̀̆s̶͙̩̉̔̈́̕ḩ̸̞̲̯̜̤̐͒̓͝ĭ̴̪̯̻̣ẗ̸̗̪̺̬́,"

Wind curled up from the pain tearing through his body, it felt like he was being burnt alive, sobbing. The pain did stop, eventually, as he heard Fire escaping.

"N̴͔̥̈́͘̕͝ȏ̶̝͉̬̹̲̖̅͂̄͘-̸̲̝̀̊̆̓̏̚ ̴̩̪̹͊N̴̗͔͉͚͌͆̐̇Ő̸̩̤͓̙̤̊̇̅͘ ̸̠̝̰̀Ś̷̤̲H̵̫͍͈̲̯́͠I̶̺̹̓͋̊Ṯ̵͈̉ͅ-̶̢̺̘̱̙̌"

He was in the void, covered in burns, he looked livid.

"Ẅ̴̮̤̙͚̫̖́̇͌̑͛ḩ̵̝̆e̴̲̲̣̓̉͜r̷̢͙͉͆e̶̲͙̝̒ ̸̳̞̬̊͛̚ḑ̶̖̯̏́̅̌́͠ṏ̷͓̹́e̶̢̛͍̣͎̍͌͌̇s̴̗̱̼͐͗͜ ̶̨͍̜̬̲̿̈́̀h̶̪̟̝̟̮̃̃̃̄͛͘ē̷̘̪̿̂͛͋͝ ̵̩̠̄̋̋͊̂l̶̩̺̽̄ȉ̵̫͓̘̟̼́v̶̯͚̞͛́͒̈́͋̌ȅ̴̡̟̥̦͓̈́̄?̷̦͍͕͖̬̉͗̉̚"

Wind looked up, with a drained expression, he got closer, grabbing Wind by the scarf.

"D̴̥̺̫͔̗̚ͅȁ̸̧͓ͅm̶̟͎̥̳̘̟̽́̉n̵̯̱̘̺͉̺͋̇í̶̞́͊ṱ̵̢͕͒̉͑͊̀ ̸͎̦̈ͅW̵̬̩̦͚̜͓̉͒Ĥ̴͍͖̗̹̜͓͛E̶̩̹͓͕͙̣͗̍̋̏͠R̸̳̳̻̳̂̉̔̆̇̑͜E̷̻͇̲̾͒̓ ̸̨̼̮̗̆ͅD̴̯̜̰͙͛̀̆͝O̵̳͛Ẻ̶̢̹̟̞̘̓̕S̵̥̣͊̇͗ ̸̦͆̿͐́̕H̶̦̐̋̽̓̀Ë̸͍̮̝̝͎ͅ ̵̧̥̯̜͚̻́̎̊̇Ļ̶͓̦͇́̄͗̎̈Í̷̡̖̯̭͇V̷̡͖͕̅ͅE̶̻̞͈̖̎̐́̉?̴̣̹̋̈́̽͗̊͋"

Wind stayed quiet, tears slipping down his face.

Jelly he hopes he'll get out of here soon, he feels like he's going to cave into whatever he wants to know. But he isn't going to put Fire or his kids into danger.


	5. But it can't hold them forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was left crying from everything.
> 
> The pain seemed to be nice, all things considered.

Fire must have grabbed Kiwi while getting away because he couldn't hear him anymore. He could hear the other two though, he was still pissed about them disappearing. The burns where still on him, thinking about it, could he even heal? He shook his head and laid down on the ground, the cature jumping onto his chest, laying down and bleeping.

"... hey there,"

That was the first time he had even spoken to the cature blinked at him, and curled up into a small ball, falling asleep.

"... hm?"

A loud boom echoed from the light, the cature didn't wake up, but it did fall off his chest, he stared at the light, listening to what was happening outside of the darkness. It was Moonlight, with some others, but he was too tired to notice who they were. He winced from the pain in his side, it grew worse and worse, eventually, Wind was left curled into a ball from the pain.

He couldn't sleep in the darkness, so he had to feel every attack the body took, based on the burning feeling Fire must have been there as well.

He had stopped listening in, at least not until the burning flooded his entire body, and he yelled out.

"S̸͉̤̬̯̙͙̮͚̬̈̑͊͊͌̈̐͛̊̚͜͜ͅh̸̢̢̜͔̠͇͇͚̰͙̺̯̤̏̇͆͂̐ͅͅi̶̜̰̖̮͓̲͚̮̯̾͆͛̑͗͆̽̉͊̑ͅṯ̶̢̢̧̰͉̹̮̯̗̥̺̐̓͐̀̎̆̐͑̒̏̚͝-̶̛͚̦͈͕̤̺̰͚̤̝̤̳̟̱͑͊͗̈́̈́̔͜͝͠ ̶̛̛͈͔̹̤͛̊̓̊̐̈́̋̃͌͠͠͠F̷̨͍̪͇̪̅͊͂̍͗̐͗̆͌͝ͅU̶̧͔͖͍͈̰̜̲̳̣̒Ĉ̵͉͙̘̫͕̣͍̜̻̇͐͌́͂̌̅̚K̶̛̥̄̅͆̌̆̈̎͒̌̎͝ ̷̛̛̛̟̲̇̐̅͌̃̽̓͌̉͌̕W̶̭̮̗͉̃͋͋̒̿̏̿̂̇͛̇͗̆̚͝E̶̼̪̱̐͝ ̶̣̬̻̓̐͐̆̔̉̈͌ͅH̸̨̨͔͎̠̖̞̀̀̂̋̓̈́̅̇̃Ȃ̵̡̻̰͚̯̜̹̫͉̺̜͉͍̉̊̓̉̓̑̈̌̋͜͠V̴̢̦̦̫̇̃̿͒̾́̍͌̈́̕E̶̡̥̭̭͖̻̟̺̘͓̻̫̾̿͛͐́́̽̓̑͊͘ͅ ̴̭͔͎̬͚͇͆͑͌̿̊̃͆̽̌̉̉̓͌͒̅ͅT̷̮̏͛̕Ơ̷̧̰͓̻̠̯͖͉̭̈͜ ̷̡̬͚̩̓̄̉̆͆͋G̴͇͚̰͆̿̎̔O̶̺̹̼̩͕̮͓͙̮̝͈̱̣̖͓̓̀"

"Hmm? Oh dear,"

He shot up, startling the cature awake, he scurried over to the ball of light, and stared through it, Father was awake, his laser was up, and ready to fire.

"Father... GAH"

He fell onto the ground, the darkness flashed to light, and back to the darkness, he fell onto the ground, he didn't know his gem could break anymore then it had already been this whole time. He whimpered, feeling the cature curl up next to him again, as he slowly fell asleep for the first time in, forever.

"Father..."


	6. It does fade away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's out of the darkness and reunited with the others.

He was asleep in the darkness, somehow, the pain was gone, just left with a pleasant warmth. Wait, was the someone crying? Jelly, why was everything so bright, he let out a small groan, prompting someone to whimper, someone was also holding him tightly.

He slowly opened his eyes, he could see Father standing a bit away, wrapping a bandana around the Cature, who was asleep. He glanced around some more, to see Kiwi hugging him tightly, sobbing.

"ᴴⁿⁿᵍ... ᴷᶦʷᶦˀ"

Kiwi looked up, wiping away his tears, smiling brightly.

"W- windy?"

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Kiwi went back to hugging him, sobbing more, in joy. He was to tired hold Kiwi, he just smiled.

"ᴵ ᵐᶦˢˢᵉᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵒᵒ..."

Kiwi shuffled up to him, and lightly kissed his cheek, Wind nuzzled into him, and slowly fell asleep again.

It wasn't the darkness, he was in the champions league. He glanced over to the forest, to see an oddly familiar face poking from the forest line.

"Hihi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thsi bitch done
> 
> YEET


End file.
